


The Woman: Drabbles

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft and Sherlock reflect on Irene Adler.   Five related drabbles.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blooms84/pseuds/blooms84">blooms84</a> for the beta.  All remaining weaknesses are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman: Drabbles

  
**John**   


John Watson liked women. In primary school when other boys were worrying over cooties, John stabbed his arm with a pencil, claimed the mark was a "vaccine", and let all the girls kiss his plaster.

He appreciated nearly every woman he met. He made a point of talking to them all, especially the absurdly attractive. They often intimidated lesser men.

He didn't know what unsettled him about Irene Adler. He usually approved of nudity. He encouraged it. But hers was a weapon more deadly than any he encountered in Afghanistan. But he would kill or die to protect her target.

  
**Lestrade**   


There was a small brouhaha when the call came in. Shots fired. Armed response was dispatched immediately. That would have been simple enough at any other #44. But this was The #44. It was an address apart, protected by his superiors. The entire vice squad suddenly found themselves engaged on other cases.

 

It would have been amusing, really, if it weren't pathetic.

Lestrade wondered how anybody nimble enough to traverse departmental politics could allow any one person enough power to leverage an entire police force.

But then Sherlock, the most nimble mind Lestrade had ever encountered, allowed so much blackmail material himself.

 

  
**Mrs. Hudson**   


Mrs. Hudson bristled when she heard the rude noises that emanated from Sherlock's phone. She recognized them, of course. It had been a while, but not nearly as long as most people would have expected. She wasn't dead, yet. She didn't expect to be soon.

She liked to think of herself as a liberated woman. She'd read _Lady Chatterley's Lover_. As inventions went, sliced bread had nothing on the birth control pill. Honestly, as if people didn't have knives!

She didn't begrudge young people their little pleasures. She applauded them. But really making noises like that, it was just bragging!

 

  
**Mycroft**   


It took him longer than he would have liked to realize Adler was brokering in power, and power alone. He understood the impulse. He'd done some things, in his own career, that he hadn't bragged about to mother.

The woman unsettled Sherlock. That was rare. Mycroft paid special attention to anybody capable of that.

He followed her exploits via Twitter. He began to think of her as harmless.

Her death and subsequent resurrection impressed him, almost. He was rarely impressed. It pleased him.

Then she showed her weakness, his weakness, a fondness for Sherlock Holmes. He moved on to Moriarty.

 

  
**Sherlock**   


"I bet I know what you like, too. Let's discuss it over dinner." He hears her deep throaty moan as the text comes in.

He wonders if it is true. It would be remarkable, really, as he doesn't know himself.

He knows more about tobacco ash than most people will ever know about any one subject. But he's not explored himself. He can't imagine ever needing to. His own proclivities, or lack thereof, had never been relevant to his work.

What a funny notion that they might be. He couldn't see how. But he kept the phone. Just in case.


End file.
